Sinks are provided with a drain system which includes a sink drain outlet member and drainpipes which include a trap. A principal object of this invention is to provide an article catcher which is connectable in such a system between the sink drain outlet member and a drainpipe member below it that is a part of the drain system. The main purpose of the article catcher is to collect and recover any valuable personal belongings or other useful articles that may find their way into the sink drain system. Another object of the invention is to provide an article catcher composed of an upper end tubular inlet portion, a lower end tubular outlet portion and a catcher portion interconnected between said upper end tubular inlet portion and said lower end tubular outlet portion.